


the one in which Makka ships it

by LadyMerlin



Series: Domestic Victuuri Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 1: Dog Dads, Domestic Victuuri Week 2018, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Viktor gives 95% of the credit for their meeting to Makka. Naturally everyone protests, demanding their share of the credit, but Makka wearing a little tuxedo is cuter than all of them put together and that’s enough to decide it.





	the one in which Makka ships it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of [Domestic Victuuri Week 2018](https://domesticvictuuriweek.tumblr.com/prompts): Dog Dads

The problem with Viktor – as delightful as he is – is that he’s just so damn extra. And the problem with him being extra – even though Yuuri _adores_ him for it – is that Yuuri himself is pretty extra, and when they’re together they reach new heights of absurdity because there’s no one to reign them in, and the next thing you know they’ve converted an entire room in their tiny apartment into a playhouse for Makka, just because Viktor had seen a show about it on Animal Planet.

Perhaps the real problem is that the two of them absolutely _adore_  Makka, beyond all reason and sense. Phichit calls them the most devoted dog dads on the planet, but he has specially curated Instagram and Youtube accounts for his hamsters, so Yuuri doesn't think he has any room to talk.

There’s nothing wrong with it, of course. They can afford it, and Yuuri will never stop being grateful to Makka, because he knows Viktor wouldn’t have survived this long on his own without someone to love him unconditionally like Makka does. And it's not like they're hurting anyone by doting on their dog, right?

Yuuri doesn’t even disagree, when during his wedding speech (at _their wedding!!!),_ Viktor gives 95% of the credit for their meeting to Makka*.

Naturally everyone protests, demanding their share of the credit, but Makka wearing a little tuxedo is cuter than all of them put together and that’s enough to decide it.

God knows, Yuuri would never have had the courage to approach a man as gorgeous as Viktor if, at first sight, Makka hadn’t leapt at him and knocked him to the ground. It had been something straight out of a romcom, meet-cute and all.

It’s probably less romantic that Yuuri’s first _coherent_ memory of Viktor is from the hospital afterwards, but no one really blames Makka for that, even though concussions are serious business. She just hadn’t known any better.

Thankfully, Viktor had fallen for Yuuri just as hard, if only metaphorically. His infatuation meant that he was at Yuuri’s front door every day with fresh soup and bread and fruit juices, long after the doctor cleared Yuuri of the concussion. Yuuri never figured out how to get Viktor to stop, so he’d quietly gone with it until his awkwardness melted into warm affection and friendship, and eventually love.

Makka continued to orchestrate their love life, even after Yuuri had fallen head-over-heels for Viktor. They’d lost count of the number of times she’s run away from Viktor to find Yuuri in a park, or at the famers’ market, or even at a coffee shop two streets away from where Viktor was talking to a friend – it was like she had some sort of internal Yuuri-detector. She was the smartest dog Yuuri had ever met, though he suspected if Vicchan had been around, he’d have been just as involved in their matchmaking.

Of course, when they put it that way, none of the wedding guests could find it in themselves to protest too much; it was just too cute.

*The remaining credit goes to Yurio “Don’t Call Me That” Plisetski for dog-sitting Makka when Viktor finally decided to get his act together and ask Yuuri out properly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this, I'm totally ashamed that I didn't have more time to put into this, even though I'd left a reminder on my phone. I'll definitely be back later to clean this up.


End file.
